Black Heaven
by sky75rk
Summary: A mysterious figure kidnapped both Killua and Kurapika and brought them in a place where everything makes you feel and do what you really desire. In a place where both of them are alone, will they be able to fight their own desires or give in? (complete)
1. Chapter 1

Black Heaven: Part1 By: sky75rk  
  
Genre: Yaoi Rating: PG 13 Pairing: KilluaxKurapika Warning: those who dislike Yaoi or any Yaoi implications, please kindly stay out of this page, this is certainly exclusive for all Yaoi fans and those who doesn't mind Yaoi. Please be reminded that this is certainly a fanfic only and it doesn't occur anywhere in the series or OAV. They are made by Togashi-sama for us to enjoy watching.  
  
Made this July 21, 2002, at precisely 3:02 p.m.  
  
Dedicated to all KilluaxKurapika fans out there especially the one with the pen name of Azrael. I still hope that you've got some innocence left.  
  
---  
  
Battling with the Genei Ryodan was harder than he thought. It wasn't so easy to capture the mastermind with all his minions all around him all the time. The plan seemed perfect, no flaws, no failures, but one mistake is so out of the question. The plan is so frail that it needs to be measured and executed at the right place and time. So where did he went wrong? Is it his fault that Killua and Gon got captured in the first place? No. He wasn't supposed to blame himself. After all, Senritsu already reminded him over and over again that they did it with their own will so as not to get him seized. After all, he was an integral part of the mission. He shouldn't be caught.  
  
But why the hell did he feel so queasy when they got caught? Right in the middle of trailing them? He had been so incautious of the things around him! He had been so absorbed in killing the leader that he didn't mind anything else. Nothing at all. Not even those who cared for him, not wanting him to do anything foolish. A thing that he would certainly regret for his entire life. His friends. his most treasured friends.  
  
Kurapika tossed and turned in his bed. It had been a long night after Killua and Gon got captured and Leorio had to persuade him to get some rest for the night and let him and Senritsu do all the work. Get the information they needed to get them back.  
  
It hadn't been easy for him to agree. He felt responsible for their capture and he had to take some pills to let him give in for the night. Oh, yes he had been tired, but he can't let himself fall over in the midst of a delicate crisis.  
  
Kurapika tossed again to his side. He was having difficulty in sleeping and the events having played inside of his mind isn't helping either. He hadn't expected this to ever happen. This wasn't supposed to take place! In his sleep, he still dreams of Gon stepping out first to cover him and Killua soon followed, for his sake also. They were sweet. So sweet that he can kill them for doing those preposterous things when they already know that the Genei Ryodan is so powerful and so destructive. They could've gotten killed in the spot for trailing them and it was a miracle that they didn't. Even so, they are pretty capable of taking care of themselves and Kurapika would never-- not on his life--let them get killed, much less, touch them.  
  
Kurapika sat up abruptly, sweat glistening over his slim yet powerful built. His eyes narrowed, and it replayed in his mind that his dreams were reality and they just kept repeating in his mind. He shut his eyes tight and his fist were curled into a ball, strangling the cloth that covered the bed all the while that he was sleeping. He couldn't think of another word to say in this time but one.  
  
"K'so,"  
  
He couldn't get over the fact that he was the source of the mistake that took them away from him. He punched the bed with all the power he could muster at that time which was very little and glanced at the clock that stated 3:47 a.m. which means that he had been sleeping for one and a half hour only and yet, the images keep hunting him. Kurapika stood up and led himself to the bathroom. He needed a nice warm bath to sooth his nerves, which was throbbing with guilt that time.  
  
***  
  
Killua sat side by side with Gon, who was profoundly awake and do not have the intention to sleep. It was early in the morning, about 3, he guessed and they still have a lot of things to do. They had to get out of there fast. Killua feels that Kurapika is wide-awake and blaming himself for their trouble. Killua has this sense of feeling what the other person would think about in certain situation, or in other words, he could see in through Kurapika even miles away. Maybe he could see Gon or Leorio for that matter, however, right now, he could only see Kurapika and no one else. It was a strange feeling inside of him and he wasn't sure what it was. Nevertheless, in that very moment, Killua could only think of a thing to really think about.  
  
How to get out.  
  
He knew that it wasn't so easy to escape the Genei Ryodan and right now, he can't either. It would be easy if there was only one member there, however, there was Hisoka, Machi, the girl with the inverted cross on her neck, the one who controls people, the one who is crazy, the one. there's just too many Ryodan members in there, how were they supposed to get out of there alive?  
  
Killua struggled to untie the chains around his hands, yet he can't do it. It seems like there's a kind of spell banded around it that makes it special and also at the same time, indestructible. Killua struggled again, not wanting to give up in a non-living thing. He hears a soft laugh from somewhere inside the room. Killua got to his senses and carefully started to pose up his defense.  
  
"You're not an ordinary boy, I see," the voice said.  
  
Killua darted his eyes back and forth, in search of the person whom the voice belonged.  
  
"You can't escape the chains, it's made of a special rock that's indestructible,"  
  
Killua grunted and snorted, disagreeing. He's not a Zoldikk for nothing, he thought.  
  
"You want to escape because of this Kurapika person now, isn't it?" the mysterious voice said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. Killua stopped short when he heard this remark from a totally unidentified person.  
  
"Who are you? Are you part of the Ryodan?" Killua questioned.  
  
The voice laughed softly again. "Maybe, maybe not. I am Umbraile and I'm gonna let you see and feel what your heart desires." Umbraile said in a low voice and everything around Killua was covered in black and it seemed like he was being transferred into another dimension or so he thought.  
  
***  
  
Killua woke up with a sudden slap on his shoulder. He sat up immediately and banged heads with another person. Killua rubbed his head and opened his weary eyes to the person whom he bumped with. He found himself staring in the intense blue (green?) eyes of Kurapika. He too, was rubbing his head because of the impact. Kurapika was beside Killua, sitting in a grassed land. Killua tried to remember where and what happened to him first and recalled that he was a prisoner of the Genei Ryodan and was held as a captive.  
  
How can this be?  
  
Killua jumped up a good three feet away from Kurapika whom he thought was just a figment of his imagination. Maybe he was too stressed with fighting the Genei Ryodan and was getting to see a mirage, Killua mused to himself.  
  
"Daijobou, Killua-kun?" the Kurapika image asked him (??)  
  
Can a figment of your imagination talk?  
  
"This is a dream, this is a dream, I'm gonna wake next time and feel myself getting dragged by Machi." Killua mumbled incoherently, although, Kurapika can still understand him.  
  
"This isn't a dream and I think that we're in another place, Killua-kun," Kurapika explained. Killua's eyes widened. This isn't a dream after all! And Kurapika isn't a figment! Wait, so that means.  
  
"I think some force transferred us here, from York New City," Kurapika said to Killua and Killua just nodded.  
  
'Umbraile, what do you mean 'let me see and feel what my heart desires?' Are you implying that my heart desires Kurapika?. Masaka~!'  
  
Kurapika noticed that Killua's mind is flying away into a new dimension. He then decided to wave his hands in front of Killua's face to get his attention back. He fails, and decided to use another tactic, he punches Killua's face.  
  
"Itaiii," Killua wailed. "Why'd do you have to do that?" Killua pouted, touching the place where Kurapika just hit him.  
  
"Tonikaku," Kurapika continued, "How do you picture us getting out of here?" he asked the younger boy.  
  
Killua shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda like it here. It's more peaceful and you don't have to kill anybody,"  
  
Kurapika stared at the younger youth. Is this the same Killua Zoldikk? The one born in an assassin family? This is obviously not like him. What changed him? Maybe it had been Gon and his friendship. After all, Gon's such a nice boy. His influence is good on other people.  
  
Kurapika noticed that Killua got up and walked away, not daring to even tell Kurapika where he was headed. He was lost in his thoughts that made Kurapika worry about him. Kurapika just stood up and followed anxiously, staying in a distance. He wanted Killua to contemplate what he was feeling first before going on in and talking to him. He didn't want to invade the other boy's privacy. They continued walking in total silence and all they could hear was the loud chirping of the birds in the sky.  
  
The silence was deafening. Kurapika kinda wished that Gon was with them, so that there would be someone who will break the silence. He feels kind of awkward and shy around Killua. He can't take a step forward with him around (if you know what I mean.). However, if Kurapika wanted a long conversation, he would have to force something out of the purple-haired assassin youth.  
  
Kurapika clears his throat. Killua turns his head and faces the blond youth.  
  
"So uh. Killua-kun, who do you think might uh. might uh. done this?" Kurapika started slowly, not sure of what to say.  
  
Killua resumed in walking and turned his back to Kurapika. "Umbraile," he said simply.  
  
Kurapika was dumbfounded. Or less surprised. He hadn't thought at all the Killua would have an answer to this one, which he didn't know for himself. How could he possibly know about it?  
  
"Why are you so sure that it was the guy you mentioned? And who is this 'Umbraile'?" Kurapika questioned again, not anymore shy about talking to the assassin.  
  
Killua shrugged, then continued, "I dunno. He came to me when I was in the Genei Ryodan's lair, and told me that he will let me see and feel something," Killua replied, not daring to tell the part of 'your heart's desire,'  
  
Kurapika carefully thought about it for a second and decided to ask more about this Umbraile.  
  
"Do you know what he looks like?"  
  
Killua still stared ahead. "Iie. I never got to see him or her. It doesn't matter. What matters is that we get out of here alive," Killua dropped the issue in one sentence. It amazed Kurapika more that Killua was determined to escape-not hurt or injured-and intact.  
  
The path was getting harder and harder to cross each time they proceed further. Kurapika was getting exhausted each time too. Surely, he hadn't had enough sleep since he found out that the Spiders are in here and he'd been working ever since. Talk about being workaholic.  
  
It appears like that the road was endless. Kurapika hadn't had this kind of journey before and each step, he observes that his energy is being drained off of him.  
  
Kurapika takes another step and his eyes gave up on him. His head was drawn in circles and he stumbles forward as he trips on a root of a tree.  
  
Kurapika felt numb, yet he still feels the warmth of Killua who caught him in time before he falls down onto the rocky ground. He catches a glimpse of Killua then, he lapses down to the world of the unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Killua sighed in relief when he caught Kurapika in time. He smacks himself internally for not being considerate to Kurapika. He knows that Kurapika has been stressed recently, and despite all of this knowledge, he had been too insensitive with the people surrounding him-or maybe, he had been too insensitive to Kurapika.  
  
He laid Kurapika down to the makeshift bed he made. It was a good thing that he often went outdoors and learned this stuff from Gon. It was beginning to be of use to him. Killua sat down himself and leaned against the trunk of the tree, keeping an eye on the peaceful, sleeping figure of Kurapika. It felt like weeks since he last saw him but in fact, it had only been a day and a half. It still confused him of what Umbraile had said to him. He doesn't see the connection between what he feels and Kurapika and he dared not to know. After all, it might be some trap made for them to drop in like a bee on a flower. Furthermore, he would be thankful if he knew what it meant and not getting into trouble. It was already night and Kurapika wasn't intent on waking up. Yet.  
  
Kurapika stirred and Killua immediately sprang into a guarding position as if Kurapika was a precious jewel to be guarded of. Kurapika slowly lifted a heavy brow and glanced up to Killua. He smiled a gentle smile to the younger boy.  
  
Killua felt his face burn when he saw how angelic Kurapika's smile had been. 'What are you thinking Killua! That's Kurapika for crying out loud!' Killua shook his head to rid of the flushed expression he had. He rushed towards Kurapika who was struggling to rise up to a sitting position. Killua assisted Kurapika and carried him over to the tree trunk where he once leaned and gave to space to Kurapika.  
  
"Arigatou," Kurapika said, smiling.  
  
Killua just nodded and smiled in return. He started to gathering wood to make the fire last longer. There was silence again in them. Neither of them spoke. They were either shy or no conversation to think about. All of a sudden, a voice floated to Kurapika's ear and entranced him to listen.  
  
The voice said, "Release you desires. Be free to do anything you want. No one is there to watch your every move. Release everything."  
  
Kurapika shook his head. What was he hearing? Has he become mad?  
  
Killua noticed that something was bothering Kurapika. He had been shaking his head for a few times now and it seemed that he hears some persistent noise. He knew that he had.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Kurapika-san?" Killua asked in concern.  
  
"Iie. Daijobou desu, Killua-kun," he replied simply and looked away from Killua who was still gazing at him with his irresistible concerned face.  
  
The voice entered Kurapika's head again, "Do not be afraid. Give in to what you feel and let yourself be free."  
  
'Give in to what I feel?'  
  
"Sou. Give in to what you feel. Forget your logical side and let your illogical side take over."  
  
After those words, the glares and highlights of Kurapika's eyes had turned dark and the color of his eyes went black. Something was controlling his every move and he willed. He had no authority over his body and his emotions were running wild. He stood up, with new and regained power restored by some mystical being he didn't know and headed straight forward to where Killua stood working.  
  
***  
  
Killua glanced over to Kurapika who was walking towards him. He wanted to know when Kurapika regained his strength and why was he walking with that strange look on his face. He was about to speak when Kurapika started to pin him down onto the dirt filled ground.  
  
"Chotto, Kurapika!" Killua skirmished. He had no idea what was happening to Kurapika and certainly no concept of what he would do. He felt, for one time, the incredible strength of Kurapika acquired from intense training. He hadn't had time to get his thought in order. He felt warm lips in top of his very own.  
  
Killua realized that Kurapika was kissing him.  
  
Shit!  
  
Killua tried to break contact and opened his mouth to speak. This gave Kurapika the opportunity to slip his tongue in and taste the sweetness of Killua. All the squirming of Killua gave Kurapika access to hold him down further, Killua's hand and arms pinned down away from his body and Kurapika kissing him intensely, each and every touch and encounter of his lips to Killua's was filled with burning desire that was, what it showed like, was kept inside of Kurapika in ages.  
  
Killua wanted to kick Kurapika; however, Kurapika had made sure that they were secured. Killua's energy was depleting and soon all his struggles were a failure that he had no choice left but to stop.  
  
Unexpectedly, the highlights went back and the color on Kurapika's eye returned to normal. He hadn't comprehended the thought that he was still kissing the defenseless Killua. When Kurapika opened his eyes to the surrounding was the only time he knew that he was still in a lip lock forced kiss to Killua. He instantaneously wanted to move himself away, though instinct told him to continue. He felt a need to be with his younger friend, not only physically, but also spiritually.  
  
Kurapika broke the kiss gently and steadied himself on top of Killua. Killua opened his eyes and felt the warmth of Kurapika. He too, has no intention of moving away. It all felt so natural. That this was meant to happen all along.  
  
But no. It was wrong and they both know it. First is, they were both male in gender and they were both good friends. None of these was bound to take place. And yet, it did. Why?  
  
Kurapika slightly shifted himself and laid himself on the crook of Killua's neck. He whispered some words to him. It went like this,  
  
"I'm sorry Killua-kun, of what I did. Something pushed me to do it and I now that you hate me now,"  
  
Killua rested his hand on Kurapika's golden hair. "I will never hate you, Kurapika,"  
  
Kurapika's eyes widened when he heard these words coming out of Killua's mouth. He leveled himself up and started to kiss Killua again, this time softly and Killua welcomed it with his own touch. Killua eagerly parted his mouth and invited Kurapika to enter it. Kurapika obliged lovingly, their tongues dancing in an unheard music.  
  
Hands roamed down Killua's chest and started to take away his clothes. He felt restricted in his clothing especially the lower part. Kurapika undid the button of Killua's shirt and tore it right into the middle, feeling lazy to lift it over his shoulder. Killua didn't mind. His thoughts were concentrated on Kurapika alone. His kiss, his touch, his everything.  
  
Kurapika proceeded to kiss downward, starting to nibble on Killua's chin then Killua's neck and then arriving at Killua's chest. Kurapika stopped and gazed over the muscular built of Killua, then lowering down, sucking on Killua's right nipple, licking it slowly.  
  
Killua moaned. He lifted himself to make Kurapika acquire better access to it. Kurapika smirked when he saw the need of Killua, and figured to halt for a while, teasing Killua, before licking again.  
  
Killua moaned in disappointment when Kurapika wasn't supplying his desire. He encouraged Kurapika to move faster. And faster, Kurapika did.  
  
Kurapika was sucking, stroking, and licking Killua's nipple like crazy. It made Killua lose his mind, only the madness he was feeling was the only thing known to him.  
  
Kurapika lowered his hand and roamed down, slipping his hand inside Killua's pants and caresses his crotch. Killua elicited a moan and beg Kurapika to stop teasing him and be serious.  
  
Kurapika fondled Killua. It was exciting him and each moan he hears from Killua, makes him harder. He wants to take Killua now but controls himself. He won't give in just yet.  
  
Kurapika went lower and removed Killua's last garment, he didn't realize that Killua was just undressing him and the moment Kurapika took notice was when he felt the sweep of cold air running through his skin. Kurapika looked at Killua confusingly.  
  
"You're too unfair. I lost all of my clothes and yet, you're fully dressed," explained Killua.  
  
Kurapika kissed Killua. A soft light touch that made Killua ran chills up his spine.  
  
"Daijobou, koi," Kurapika said.  
  
Kurapika continued on working with Killua's lower body. He kissed Killua's crotch before taking it to his mouth, while his hands reached down to his buttocks and felt for Killua's tight ring of muscle.  
  
"Ahhh. Kura-Kurapika. uhn."  
  
Killua was getting annoyed at how Kurapika was acting. Kurapika was still keeping himself and had no plan of releasing everything yet.  
  
"Onegai.onegai." Killua begged.  
  
Kurapika released his mouth from Killua's member and smirked. "Sama," Kurapika said firmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Kurapika-sama," Kurapika stated clearly. "If not, I'll leave you here, hanging," he threatened.  
  
Kurapika took half of Killua into his mouth again, demonstrating his "threat" to Killua. Killua moaned, obviously having fun, lust coming out of his eyes and mouth. His was about to cry, from ecstacy, however, Kurapika lifted his head and stopped.  
  
Killua looked at him in dismay.  
  
"Onegai. Onegai, continue." Killua pleaded; though Kurapika just stayed there motionless.  
  
"Gomen ne, I can't hear you," Kurapika said, sarcasm dripping.  
  
"Onegai, Kurapika-sama," Killua begged again, this time loud and clear.  
  
Kurapika smiled and continued, taking Killua fully into his mouth. He bobbed up and down furiously. Soon, Killua was in rhythm. He was thrusting his way into Kurapika's mouth and Kurapika did the same. They were in perfect synchrony. Killua took one full thrust and emptied himself to Kurapika's mouth.  
  
Kurapika swallowed the salty liquid, drinking everything and not wanting to waste even one drop. He climbed and leveled himself to Killua and kissed him fully, letting him taste his own essence. It started as a chaste kiss, then, it accelerated, lust overflowing. Their tongues were fighting. Kurapika ground himself to Killua, his lower part wanting to break free. Kurapika removed the last of his clothing too and both of them were naked. None of them cared. As long as they're together now.  
  
They broke contact and gasped for breath.  
  
"Shiawase na, Killua," Kurapika said.  
  
Killua nodded in agreement, "Ore mo," Killua moved and settled himself on top of Kurapika's body. He wanted Kurapika to experience what he had. He was grateful, that for a moment, Kurapika had seen no one else but him. Killua moved downwards and was to start doing his handicraft when.  
  
***  
  
Finished part 1 at precisely 20:45, July 30, 2002  
  
The date gap must be long, but rest assured that it has a valid reason. And by the way, this is my first Hunter X Hunter fic. I had difficulty doing it because I'm not used to this environment; I mean Hunter X Hunter environment. I do hope that the pairing doesn't offend anybody in any way possible.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. ^^; 


	2. Chapter 2

Black Heaven: Part 2  
  
By: sky75rk  
  
A/n: I'm truly, really for the very long delay. I know I made this last July 2002 and now, it's the year 2003, March. Argh!! It's my fault! I made four fics with many chapters! That's why I prefer a one-shot to chaptered stories. *Grumbles* So this is a KilluaxKurapika pairing, originally and I intend to keep it that way. And as I recall, I made this for Azrael because Azrael asked me to make one, despite of my liking with GonxKillua pairings. And I still dedicate this to Azrael, even if we don't talk much now.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. ^_^V!  
  
***  
  
A loud, mysterious laugh rang from-everywhere. Killua was ceased from what he was doing and recalled the same laugh from before. He quickly got off of Kurapika and dressed, motioning for Kurapika to do it too.  
  
"Nani? Done already?" the mysterious voice asked. "Isn't this what you wanted Killua-SAN?" the voice asked Killua. For some reason, Killua felt ashamed to look at Kurapika who seemingly stared at Killua in confusion.  
  
"What is he talking about, Killua?" Kurapika asked a distanced Killua.  
  
Killua didn't know what to say. He was absolutely speechless.  
  
Just then, the mysterious voice answered for him. "Ara? You don't know? Well, let me give you the pleasure of telling. I'm Umbraile, the person whom Killua told you a while ago and I transported him with you so that he can see and feel what he really desires," a momentary pause. "And he craves you, Kurapika-san. He really does. So I controlled you for him to release what he really feels-a craving desire-but I didn't think that you'd feel the same way. It was really surprising and you all showed me a VERY memorable entertainment," Umbraile's voice was low and husky, like he was really enjoying everything.  
  
Kurapika's attention turned to the purple-haired boy. "Is this true?"  
  
"What if I said yes? Would it matter? Would you hate me for it?" Killua interrogated, looking nothing but desperate.  
  
Kurapika smiled seductively, "Of course not. I wanted you too, actually," he admitted to the younger boy. Killua just sighed in relief and started to close the distance between him and his lover. Kurapika just did the same, walking slowly, as if prolonging his longing.  
  
Umbraile laughed again. "Not so fast. You are my toys, and you are going to do everything as I command," then, a black cloud covered both of them and all the surroundings, leaving them blind at everything else. Both of them tried to hold on with each other but a gravitational force restricted them. They were disengaged with each other leaving them nothing but voices calling each other.  
  
***  
  
Machi was getting irritated at the boy in front of her. It was already morning and she needed something from them. She previously slapped the boy's face but not anything is working.  
  
She was about to give up when Killua's fluttered open.  
  
"Finally. Oi! Get up!" Machi commanded.  
  
Killua did not respond immediately. He examined himself first. 'Only a dream?' he asked himself. 'No. I don't think so,' he ultimately said to himself when he still felt the touch of Kurapika. He stood up then, following Machi out of the room, Gon's sight not leaving him.  
  
'And I think that Kurapika feels the same,'  
  
True as Killua thought it was, Kurapika smiled as he remembered the events that occurred which definitely isn't a dream.  
  
'I'll have Killua remind me to find and thank Umbraile for his wonderful and extraordinary gift.' He thought as he smiled and stood up to face another day.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Notes: Yatta! I finally finished this! Quite short isn't it, but I think it is very satisfying. Only 623 words or less, but I know it did the job. You might be wondering why I didn't finish it in the first part. Well, I just like it that way!  
  
Thanks to all who read and reviewed and also those who didn't review but read. Though I'll have to ask you, R&R. ^_^V!  
  
-sky75rk- 


End file.
